moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderstrike Clan
The Thunderstrike Clan was a clan of Wildhammer Dwarves that sought to unite the Wildhammers of Northeron and Aerie Peak. =History= ---- The history of the Thunderstrike Clan. A New Dawn Warseer Jarkan Thunderstrike awaited in the Valleys of Thunderstrike Modan, near the Sea, in a small peaceful bay that was brushed with the Harsh winds of the Highlands. He looked at his Second in-command, a fearless and huge Dwarf who answered to the name of Akilar, he was his Forgemaster. They both saw how sky was quickly conquered by some slow flying Gryphons, apparently carrying Crates and resources, the Warseer smiled, this meant a new dawn for his Clan, away from the Civil War, from the corruption of Grim Batol, this was a new dawn for Clan Thunderstrike. Down the way from Kirthaven, one big Wildhammer Caravan appeared bringing other stacks of supplies. One Year later, Thunderstrike Clan was a small village with a clear beach to the Northern sea of clear waters. All around the village, rocks were painted in white, they seemed to resemble some sort of Prehistoric Eggs of yore. Clan Thunderstrike That year Jarkan had died, officially becoming the first body buried in Thunderstrike Village, but he was replaced by the young, but euphoric Arkadar Thunderstrike, under the careful eye of Akilar the Forgemaster. The small Village of a couple house grew into a bigger clan, under a steady growth of tranquility in the peaceful valley chosen for the emplacement. As the village grew, and Akilar trained his son (who has cursed to bear the same name of his father) to become the Forgemaster after the death of the gigantic Former Forgemaster. Forgemaster Akilar II didn't inherit his father bestial proportions, but a glacial aura of solitude that would accompany him in the great halls as he empowered his Anvil to forge the indomitable Stormhammers. The antique Loremaster, a centenary dwarf who answered to the name of Melquiar, scribbled his thoughts in some ancients scrolls that he would later lock for 200 years, some scrolls, so evil scrolls. It was rumored those scrolls knew the deepest secrets of the future of the clan, centuries before they happened. His daughter, Urlua had inherited the connection to the Elements, but a tenacious character and a strong will, many still remember with great pride the legendary weeding of Warseer Arkadar and next Loremaster, Sage Urlua Stormstrike One-hundred and Forty years passed swiftly, as the mornings where marked by the crowing of the Gryphons, the hard strikes of Iron as Forgemaster Akilar II stroked it while it was hot, and the hearty songs sang in the Tavern each night after the Ale brewed new Generations of Thunderstrike's. The sons of Arkadar Warseer Arkadar was father to two sons, the oldest one, Arlian who inherited his fathers tenacity and severity, but not his childish euphoria nor his excellent combat abilities, Arlian most exemplar trait was his mysterious affinity to Gryphons. Since the moment he was born, Arlian was destined to replace his father as the Patriarch of the Clan. As he was trained in combat, in shamanism in many skills by the Matron of the Clan, his mother, the loremaster, Sage Urlua Thunderstrike. Then, Baldruc was born, a colossal dwarf, blessed with natural strength that reminded Arkadar of the first Arkilar. While his brother was trained in how to rule the clan, Baldruc passed hours learning the duties of a Forgemaster with the solitary Arkliar II , as the fires of Forge gave his mighty beard a tonality of burning orange, that would never de-color, so the never-dying fire of his beard wouldn't even leave him in his grave. Warseer Arlian, Forgemaster Baldruc 60 Years before the Dark Portal, Warseer Arkadar died of old age, and as expected, Arlian inherited his position. An Iron Ruler, Warseer Arlian would veil for the interests of the clan above all, his skills at combat were surely not something he was proud of, but in the air, he flew with the swiftness of the Eagle and the brutality of the lion, he perfected some War Horns to make commands to his Gryphon wings when raiding, his Mother quickly realized of his ability and urged him to take the surname of Thunderwing. So, thus, Warseer Arlian Thunderwing of the Thunderstrike Clan rose as Warseer. Akilar had never payed attention of marrying and making his Family, he had no son to inherit the techniques of a Forgemaster to, and as he died, only one Dwarf had learned enough from the ancient Forgemaster to master the skill of forging the needed Stormhammers, And thus, Forgemaster Baldruc Stormforge grinned as he raised his first Stormhammer, electrifying in the energies of Thunder, a masterpiece of his craft. The Dragonmaw The Old Matron and Loremaster Urlua resisted death with incredible tenacity, until the day, the bestial Hordes of Dragonmaw orcs pushed into the Wildhammer Territory. Urlua had outlived her husband 60 years, but not even she could outlive the brutal Monsters that used a small disc to subdue the mightiest of Dragons, Alexstraza the Life-binder. Many years ago, a Cousin of the Thunderstrike and a woman from another clan had married, their son now was about nine decades old, who answered to the name of Dordraeme Thunderwood, he grew as a bestial barbarian, who fought against the Dragonmaw with severity. The Battle for Grim Batol Several years later, the legendary Battle for Grim Batol happened. Falstad Dragonreaver of the Northern Wildhammer Clan united with the independent Highlandish Clans (Such as the Thunderstrike) and crushed the Dragonmaw Forces in Grim Batol, but they did something bigger, they freed Alexstraza the Dragon Queen, and saw how the combined forces of 4 Dragonflight's exiled Deathwing into a rumored death, that was proven false... by himself. T'was then, when Baldimur Ironfoot, a massive Dwarven Warrior, who despite his age fought like a madman. In the mist of battle, Remelia Ironfoot, his young daughter was heavily wounded by the desperate Dragonmaw ravagers. Baldimur, in a fit of wild rage, charge and saved his daughter from sure death, but found himself surrounded by the confused Dragonmaw bersekers. Then Clan's Gryphon wings closed upon the Dragonmaw formations, trying to take the wounded dwarves out of combat. Two years later, Remelia and Warseer Arelian married in a feast that remembered the Highlands of the marriage of Arkadan and Urlua almost a Century before. The colossal Baldimur towered as one of the oldest members of the clan, but despite that, one of the best combat fighters hand to hand. Twin Peaks 40 years of conflict had hardened the Warseer, the death of his young wife worsened the situation, when Remelia died, Warseer Arelian didn't feel angry, nor vengeful, but a cold sense of impotence. Since then, he had morphed into a severe leader, his iron will imposed and his Gryphon Wings always active in the battlefield, raiding Dragonmaw outposts. The Gryphon wings used the potent stormhammers to break the Dragonmaw defenses, and while the Warseer excelled inn guiding the flying troops to victory, the Forgemaster crafted the strongest weapons and armors. During this times, a young Wildhammer came from the northern lands of Aerie Peak, she fought with an unrelenting bravery, her name was Myrilin Ragehammer. Twilight Skies Maybe in the struggles of the war, was when the Twilight shadows crept tacitly into the Highlands, they knew the elements where stronger and harsher in the Highlands, and used it in its favor, when the Wildhammer and Dragonmaw leaders realized what happened, it was too late, the Twilight were in full force, the elements were in disobedience, then, the Shattering. A young warrior had joined the clan under the stern guidance of Baldimur , Garthod Thunderhammer, as he was called had lost his dad in the Battle for Grim Batol, since then he and Baldimur share a father-son link which surprised many. Exodus The Pathetic rumbled cabins and the emergency tents were swiftly ended by a Twilight Raid while the Gryphon Wings where out taking down a Horde Zeppelin, the mythical village of Prehistoric eggs was now a ruin, a shadow of its existence. In the Despair of the Exodus, the clan now has two opportunities, fly to the Nearby Thesalmar? Or to the Wildhammer Stronghold of Aerie Peak? Now, the Clan stands at the edge of destruction, will you stand proud with it? =Structure= ---- The structure of Clan Thunderstrike. Guild Leadership Basicly, the GM and the Officer set are the sons of Arkadar, and we choose 4 leaders because we want each to follow an specific element that will define them: *Warseer Thunderwing : One-hundred years of leadership have made this Dwarf rough, vengeful and silent, an excellent rider who doesn't excel in frontal combat, nor in his communication with the Elements, Thunderwing will be the indomitable chosen of Earth. *Forgemaster Baldruc Stormforge: The fumes and fires of the Forge have tainted this Dwarfs beard with an ever-burning red pigmentation, Loremaster Melquiar foretold that his corpse would be recognized in the Battlefield because his mighty bears never lost its tonality and it continued growing even after his death. Strong, volatile and powerful, the Forgemaster is the chosen of Fire *LF Loremaster! We are need of a 60+ player that can assume this role, both Iccly and Occly! Taugh directly the arts of shamanism by his Mother, the Loremaster has always had some mystical, secret and deep-seated connection with the Elements and the spirits. Frail, and old, the Loremaster plays a vital role in the community, as the powers of water run through him. *LF Gryphonmaster! We are need of a 60+ player that can assume this role, both Iccly and Occly! The youngest of all the sons of Arkadar, the Gryphonmaster inherited the vicious adventurous spirit of Arkadar's youth, always on the move, this young Wildhammer has quickly mastered riding to its swiftest levels, although not always the best riders, he was always the most vigorous, energetic and swift rider, the Gryphonmaster rides along the Harsh winds. OOC Information rises as Moon Guard's Wildhammer Guild for heavy-RP based on a Family clan and its Patriarchal society. But whats the difference between and other great Dwarven Guilds (Such as the Legendary Mountain Guard)? Well, our goal is to provide interesting , insightful and lore-abidding Roleplay to our Community. Our Website! clanthunderstrike.freeforums.org Thanks For reading this whole piece of Information, I really hope this Guild is interesting and can really bring positive results for the server, thanks! We are only recruiting our Loremaster and Gryphonmaster for now, but as soon as we get that position, we should get working on recruiting our proud Clansmembers! Thanks! Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Dwarf Guilds Category:Wildhammer Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Wildhammer Clans Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes